mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Miro
Virgil is the son of the archdevil Osamu Miro. He was born the mortal Virgil Erzebet, and was turned into a devil by his father later in his life, whereupon he went by the Miro name. Roughly a hundred years later, however, he was ascended to a human form and began referring to himself as Erzebet once more; Virgil Miro, the devil, only existed for a relatively short period of time. On the surface, Virgil appeared to be a calm, suave character with no shortage of charm, who enjoyed talking and nightlife. However, lurking not far beneath the surface was a vicious temper that flared whenever his sensitive and overwhelming ego was threatened. A creature of pride and lust, he fed on people's admiration and so needed to continually convince people of his superiority so that they could shower him with praise. An adventurer by trade, Virgil was slightly obsessed with self-improvement and was continually looking for new opportunities to prove himself. He adored mysteries, lost ruins and mazes, and solving problems that the average person couldn't handle. He styled himself a hero, and was actually very committed to helping people in need. Though it wasn't immediately obvious, Virgil had a complete lack of empathy and struggled profoundly with concepts of emotion and morality, a trait that was only obfuscated further by his own inadmission of this deficiency in himself, and his tendency to completely justify his rash or thoughtless actions after the fact. He had an earnest desire to be and do good, and generally attempted to apologize and make reparations when he was made aware of wrongdoing on his part, but his intentions were often overwhelmed by his self-centered and entitled viewpoint, his tendency towards impulse, and his inability to understand the emotional impact of his actions on others. As such, he was prone to moving along the alignment scale, shifting between neutrality and evil with a frequency well above most. Virgil had a very human appearance for a devil, looking for the most part like a Yetoman in his late twenties. However, he possessed striking bird-like features, namely large feathered wings and a tail. His feathers were a mix of deep green, white and red; what appeared to be two extremely long, showy tail coverts were actually prehensile appendages that tended to flow about dramatically when he wasn't minding them. Virgil had no hair whatsoever, with green, red or white plumage taking its place; his headfeathers puffed up into a crest when he was being aggressive. His grey irises contracted and dilated along with his pupils, alternating their appearance between human- and avian-like. He possessed the ability to shift back and forth between his devilish form and a full human appearance. As a human, he looked like a half-Yetoman: his grey eyes and face shape hinted at a mixed ancestry that might have involved an elf. He had the ability to speak fluently with birds in either form, and could provoke a mild hypnotic effect by talking. As he was born a Materian, Virgil visited Materia on a regular basis, caring little about the repercussions often meted out by the Plane of Law on those who defy its order. He adventured under a human guise, and visited his father's friends when the mood struck him. It was on these excursions that he met Luna; he declared himself to be her friend and made it a point of personal honour to help her be more social, in exchange for her help in making him be less utterly insensitive to social morality. Virgil joined the Pandemonium army, one of the most renowned forces in the Outer Planes, in order to gain access to its training and to improve himself further. Unimpressed with its frankly racist treatment of him, he nonetheless stuck it out and made it through basic training. He was put on a team with his bunkmate Khyrralien and their team leader Eamon; despite what may be assumed, he got along well with both men. Virgil adores birds and loves keeping them as pets, particularly corvids and parrots. He had an extensive collection of Hell-birds kept in his father's estate, and had a habit of taming and keeping wild birds when he thought he would be on Materia for a while. Most recently, he had a trio of iron ravens following him around that he had lured out of the woods with well-kept promises of food; when one of these birds awakened as a familiar, the other two followed him on his path with his new master, Shadliss Vinder. Virgil also had a tendency to seduce people while on Materia, having one-night stands or short-term relationships as they struck his fancy; though he had a preference for human women, he had no objections to any race or gender. When involving himself in the events surrounding Karzoug's uprising, particularly those regarding an ancient vat of priceless arcane reagent capable of shifting the balance of the eight schools of arcana on Materia, Virgil was ascended by Tessirade, returning him to a mortal form. From this point, the man returned to referring to himself as Virgil Erzebet, and showed a number of subtle shifts in his personality due to no longer being a creature of sin; the devil known as Virgil Miro no longer truly existed. Category:Character